Norman Pan Alternate Ending
Olivia approached Norman, as the Lost Mouse Kids started crewing the ship. "Oh... the cleverness of you." "Thanks, but... um, would you, Mickey, and Donald help me, Jenny, and the Lost Mouse Kids rebuild Hangman's Tree?" Norman asked. "Sure!" Olivia smiled, as she, Mickey, and Donald helped Norman and the boys rebuild his hideout until it was good as new. After that, Norman covered Olivia's eyes and said, "Surprise!" he said, as she gasped in amazement. "Well, did you like it?" Jenny asked. "Yes!" Olivia and the boys shouted in joy as they entered Hangman's Tree. That night, Norman, Olivia, Jenny, and the boys gathered for meals, played make-believe games, and looked at the fishes above the water. After that, Norman put on his white long-sleeved pajama jacket with teal blue stripes and matching pants. Olivia put on her green footy pajamas with the snaps and lighter green collar and wrists, along with her matching green hair-bow. Mickey put on his red long-sleeved pajamas. Donald put on his light green and purple striped footy pajamas with the white collar, matching cuffs, soles, and toes and a plain light green placket with purple buttons. Jenny put on her fuchsia silk nightgown with a matching hair-bow, a pair of white frilly, ankle-length pantalettes, and a matching camisole with three small buttons and a pink bow on the chest. Bill put on his clean pair of light brown boxer shorts and forest green T-shirt. Red put on his orange brown T-shirt and brown boxer shorts and put out his cigar. Morty put on his red footy pajamas. Ferdie put on his blue footy pajamas. Snakes put on his gray long-sleeved pajamas, and Timmy put on his blue long-sleeved pajamas. After the mice and lizard got their pajamas on, Olivia told Mickey, Donald, Bill, Red, Morty, Ferdie, Snakes, and Timmy a story of "Sleeping Beauty" while Norman and Jenny listened to the story. Life was so happy in Neverland. "Well, I am so happy that you've forgotten about your parents and butler." Norman said, as he kissed Olivia on the cheek. "Now, you promise me that you, Mickey, and Donald will stay in Neverland with me, Jenny, the mice, and the lizard?" Norman asked, holding out his pinkie finger. "Oh, yes, Norman!" Olivia said, as she held out her pinkie finger and joined with his. "We promise that we'll stay here in Neverland with you, Jenny, and the Lost Mouse Kids." And with that, Olivia and Norman kissed the third time and slept in their bed. Mickey, Bill, Red, Morty, Ferdie, Snakes and Timmy fell asleep on their mattress with a wide blanket on them while Donald fell asleep in his racing car waterbed, holding his stuffed bandicoot toy. "Good night, Olivia," Norman said, as he turned out the lights. "Good night, Norman." Olivia smiled. "Good night, guys." Mickey smiled. "Sleep tight, Mickey." Red said, as he, Mickey and the other boys fell asleep. "Good night, Jenny." Donald said, as he blew a kiss to Jenny, who was sleeping in her den. "Good night, Donald. We'll see you in the morning." Jenny yawned, as she fast fell asleep. Soon, Norman, Olivia, Mickey, Donald, Jenny, Bill, Red, Morty, Ferdie, Snakes, and Timmy fell fast asleep in Hangman's Tree, where they would be safe and sound in the night. And that is how Olivia, Mickey, and Donald stayed with Norman Frierson, Jenny McBride, and the Lost Mouse Kids in Neverland where they will never have to grow up ever again. Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes